Chapter 07
"PARTNERSHIP (2)" Main Events * After completing his trial, Jugo is accepted as a honorary member of the corporation, as well as Kankuro. * Mr. Yamamoto talks to Jugo about the corporation and about Koga. * Jugo begins his journey searching for his brother. Featured Duel: Jugo Sadame & Kankuro vs. Hiro & Nagi Continues from the previous chapter. Turn 7: Kankuro * Normal Summons "Reverse World's Life Donator", using its effect to Special Summon "Reverse World's Dark Enchanter". ** Hiro chains with his face-down "Ring of Destruction", destroying "Reverse World's Life Burster" (Jugo & Kankuro 5800 → 4000), and using the effect of "Super Nurse Lily" to recover the damage to their Life Points. *** Once "Dark Enchanter" is Summoned, it negates the effect of "Super Nurse Lily". * Tunes "Reverse World's Life Donator" and "Reverse World's Dark Enchanter" to Synchro Summon "Reverse World's Life Catapulter". * Activates the effect of "TB - Calisto, Ruler of Vicissitudes", detaching an Overlay Unit to switch the ATK and DEF of "Reverse World's Life Catapulter". ** The effect of "TB - Satyr, Ruler of Fortune" activates, allowing Jugo to add "TB - Ulysis, Ruler of Ki" from the Graveyard to his hand. * Activates the effect of "Reverse World's Life Catapulter", destroying itself (Hiro & Nagi 15000 → 12500). ** Activates his Set "Shadow Impulse", Special Summoning "Reverse World's Life Giver". * Special Summons "Chaos Sorcerer" and activates his effect, banishing "Super Nurse Lily". * Sets 1 card. Turn 8: Hiro * "Bomb Cannon" is Special Summoned. * Special Summons "Sticky Bomb" from the Graveyard, who is destroyed by the effect of "Bomb Cannon" (Hiro & Nagi 12500 → 12000) (Jugo & Kankuro 4000 → 3500). ** Special Summons "Des Puffer" (Jugo & Kankuro 3500 → 3000). ** Activates the effect of "Wide Bomb" to prevent damage from "Sticky Bomb". * Sets "Pain Gainer". Turn 9: Jugo * Activates "Unreasonable Burial", sending "Heraldry Crest" from his Extra Deck to the Graveyard. * Overlays "Chaos Sorcerer" and "Reverse World's Life Giver" to Xyz Summon "Chronomaly Atlandis". ** The effect of "Bomb Cannon" activates, but Kankuro activates the effect of "TB - Mateo, Ruler of Knowledge" in his hand, negating the effect. ** The effect of "Chronomaly Atlandis" activates, equipping "Heraldry Crest" to itself. Jugo activates its other effect, sending "Heraldry Crest" to the Graveyard and detaching 1 Overlay Unit to halve Hiro and Nagi's Life Points (Hiro & Nagi 12000 → 6000). * Activates his Set "Limit Breaking", forcing the activation of the effects of "Chronomaly Atlandis" (Hiro & Nagi 6000 → 3000). * Activates the effect of "TB - Mateo, Ruler of Knowledge", discarding itself to trigger the effect of "Bomb Cannon" (Hiro & Nagi 3000 → 400) (Jugo & Kankuro 3000 → 400). ** Hiro activates his Set "Pain Gainer", equipping it to "Des Puffer" (ATK 800 → 3400). ** Jugo activates "Undying Resolve", Special Summoning "Chronomaly Machu Mech" and attaching "Atlandis" to it. * Activates the effect of "Machu Mech" targetting "Des Puffer" (Hiro & Nagi 400 → 0). Jugo and Kankurou win. Featured Cards Cards in italics debuted here. Category:chapters